


A New Hope

by stelleshine



Series: Bali [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, bali, not so secret relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleshine/pseuds/stelleshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home in Sydney and it feels so good.</p><p>OR</p><p>Sorry this took so long don't hate me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Hope

“How’s your tummy?”

Luke smiled, rolling over in his bed, and watched as Michael crossed the messy floor of his bedroom to slide back in beside him, his hands damp after returning from the bathroom. He didn’t hesitate to curl up against Michael’s side, instantly warmed by his presence. “It’s good,” he whispered softly.

He thought the question would get annoying, considering Michael had asked almost a thousand times since they landed the day before, but instead, Luke just felt warm from the inside out, and whatever anxieties he still felt about his decision to go against management, was slipping away whenever Michael whispered the question.

“Have I told you how much I love you?” Michael murmured, kissing Luke’s nose, his hand running down Luke’s bare back.

“A few times,” Luke smiled, the mid-morning sun warming his bedroom, promising to deliver a perfect day. “But I don’t get sick of hearing it.”

Despite the solid twenty hours of sleep Luke had had ever since they’d arrived at his parent’s place the day before, he was still exhausted. He’d had to fill his parents in on their _predicament_ , and was left to shower alone while Michael went home to see his parents himself.

Luke had been asleep when he’d come back, sliding between the sheets of Luke’s messy bed to curl his arms around Luke’s waist, whispering promises into the bare skin of his back as they fell into a deep, rested sleep.

The nausea Luke felt was slowly fading away, and with the promise of a beautiful Sydney day, he was able to forget the horrible anxiety of the last two days, and he wanted to make the most of being _home_.

The house was quiet – his parents at work – and all Luke wanted was to roll around with Michael a little, and maybe order a pizza and watch something on Netflix.

Until he remembered the purpose of them being _home_ in the first place.

“Raine and Horne!”

Michael frowned, his index finger pausing its movements on Luke’s back. “Sorry, _what_?”

Luke laughed, pushing himself up on his arm. “The real estate! We should call them, see if they have any rentals.”

Michael’s eyes _lit up_ , and he let out a soft burst of laughter. “Yeah? You want to?”

“Of course!” Luke insisted, kicking the sheets off of his legs. “I mean, we only have a few weeks, right? I have to be back in LA to write with Ash soon, so we should start looking.”

Michael sat up, scooting back to lean against the headboard. “Are you sure you want to?”

“Want to what?” Luke asked, frowning over at the other man.

“Move in,” Michael said softly. “Are you sure?”

Luke smiled, and crawled tiredly over to him, and swung a leg over Michael’s thighs, settling in his lap. “I want to live with you,” he whispered softly, cupping Michael’s stubbled jaw in his hand. “I want to have a place where we live when we’re home, with those stupid pink plates and that orange throw rug and I want to have sex with you on our kitchen counter.”

Michael made a face. “That isn’t sanitary.”

Luke rolled his eyes and leant in to brush their lips together. “Shut up. I’m going for poignant.”

Michael kissed him back, his hands closing over Luke’s hips. “I know,” he mumbled. “But it wouldn’t be us if I didn’t offer a sarcastic comment.”

“This is true,” Luke nodded, biting at Michael’s bottom lip. “So, how about it? Wanna look at places today?”

“Yeah,” Michael breathed. “After.”

“After what?”

Luke didn’t get an answer before Michael was moving, gently laying Luke out over his bed before curling his tongue into his mouth and grinding lazily against him.

**

 “What about this place?”

Luke looked over at Michael’s phone screen, and made a face. “It’s an _apartment_.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that the idea?”

Luke tugged the sheet up over his naked body, and decided to let Michael in on a revelation he’d had. It was only an hour ago, when Michael had him pinned to the bed and thrusting inside of him, did Luke realize he was _loud_.

Not like, regular _sex-loud_ , but _pornographically_ loud.

And it was kind of embarrassing to have that sort of revelation during sex, because he was immediately _aware_ of it, like paying attention to the words he was saying, and the sounds he was making and it was so awkward, and Luke knew then and there, on his way to an orgasm, that they couldn’t live in an apartment.

“It’s got two bedrooms,” Michael pointed out, scrolling down on his phone. “So we can have a games room.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “We’re not having a _games_ room. We’ll have a music room.”

Which was probably _another_ reason not to move into an apartment.

“It’s cute!” Michael insisted, showing Luke a few more pictures. “We could put our couch along that wall.”

Luke smiled, deciding not to mention the fact that they didn’t _have_ a couch, and instead, returned to his previous realization. “Look, an apartment might be too much,” he offered. “If we’re going to have a music room, I mean.”

Michael smirked. “And have loud sex, right?”

Luke felt his cheeks warm, and he rolled his eyes. “Am I really that bad?”

“No!” Michael insisted, leaning over to kiss the corner of his mouth. “It’s fucking hot,” he insisted. “Hearing you say my name like that.”

Luke groaned, shoving Michael away weakly. “Yeah, okay. You can shut up about that or we’re not going to get anything done today.”

“We should just do you all day,” Michael leered, abandoning his phone to grope at Luke’s thigh under the sheet.

Luke bit down on his lip ring and pushed his lecherous boyfriend away, picking up his own phone. “Change your search to _houses_ , okay?”

Michael rolled his eyes and picked up his phone once more, sending a cheesy wink in Luke’s direction.

Within an hour, they had seven places they were interested in, and Luke was starting to feel _giddy_.

“So what now?”

“Now we put on pants and contact a relator,” Luke suggested, stretching his arms over his head and let out a long yawn.

“Or,” Michael began, leaning over and pressing a few kisses to Luke’s throat.

Luke groaned, his hands landing gently on Michael’s bare shoulders, squeezing gently. “Don’t tempt me,” he murmured.

“Maybe I wanna,” Michael said, grinning against his skin.

Luke flushed, pushing him away gently and pinned Michael with his gaze. “Get up, put on pants. We’re house hunting.”

Michael laughed, kissing Luke’s forearm and conceded, throwing back the sheets and got up out of bed, strutting naked to his overnight bag he’d shown up with the day before. “Shower?”

Luke’s eyes were busy admiring Michael’s milky skin, and the soft bruises he’d left on his chest, and had to blink quickly when the question was asked. “Sure,” he nodded.

Michael smirked – Luke was _caught_ – and pursed his lips. “See you in there, babe.”

Luke rolled his eyes and threw his pillow across the room at Michael’s retreating back.

**

“This sucks.”

Luke sighed dejectedly, crossing his arms over his chest. They were standing in the kitchen of the seventh and final rental they’d looked at that afternoon, the realtor that had been helping them taking a call in the front yard.

“I mean, really?” Michael asked, tugging open the empty cutlery drawer. “It’s just…is this _it_?”

Luke had to admit that they’d been disappointed at each and every place they’d looked at, and by the time they’d walked through the last property of the day, their moods had hit rock bottom and Luke felt a little nauseous all over again.

The photos had been great, and the realtor had been so excited, but Luke had managed to find at least _one_ thing wrong with every place, and Michael had been able to point out a further _ten_ things Luke had been trying to ignore.

“Maybe we shouldn’t be looking.”

Luke felt the hurt of Michael’s statement hit him in the stomach, and it felt like taking a bullet. He was disappointed too, but he still wanted to move in with Michael.

“I meant,” Michael clarified, noticing the pinched look on Luke’s face, and rounded the kitchen bench to tug him in, grabbing Luke’s shirt between his thumb and forefinger, and pulled him forward.

Luke resisted, until Michael rolled his eyes, and then Luke shuffled forward a few steps and slid his arms around Michael’s shoulders.

“We should buy,” Michael whispered softly, against the skin of Luke’s shoulder exposed by his t-shirt.

“Buy?” Luke murmured. “We… _geez_ Michael,” he sighed.

“I know it’s not what we decided, but if _this_ is the quality of the rental market, then we’re never going to be happy.”

While Luke agreed, he wasn’t sold on the idea of spending twenty times what they’d decided their weekly budget would be.

“Or apartments.”

Luke sighed. “It’s only day one, right? There were hundreds of places online, so we should keep looking. There has to be a place that’s right.”

Michael kissed up Luke’s neck gently, and nosed at his jaw. “So unfailingly positive,” he teased.

Luke smiled. “Well, someone has to be.”

“Mhm,” Michael mumbled softly, nipping at Luke’s stubbled jaw.

Luke was about to respond – to say something _dirty_ – when the realtor stepped back inside.

“So, what did we think?” she asked with a wide smile, her heels clicking over the tiled floor.

Michael stepped away from Luke quickly – they’d decided to keep their relationship private, for now – and he sighed. “We’re not… _taken_ with this place,” he admitted.

The realtor pursed her lips. “Well, I can offer you a few more in this area, but if you’re hoping to rent near Quakers Hill, the price does go up a little.”

Luke looked at Michael, and communicated with his eyes.

Michael seemed to understand, and gently nodded his head, and looked back at the realtor. “We’re willing to stretch the budget if you have some places that fit our needs.”

The realtor grinned and opened the leather bound folder in her hands, and pulled out a few sheets of paper. “Take a look at these,” she said, pushing the brightly coloured flyers their way.

**

“What about _this_ one?”

Luke laughed, wedging his pizza crust into his mouth and took the flyer Michael held outstretched in his hand. “Ooh, I like it,” he mumbled around the crust, putting it in the _Maybe_ pile before finishing his food.

“Oh, but this one is _awesome_!” Michael insisted, scanning his eyes over the piece of paper in his hands. “Babe, look at these amazing hardwood floors.”

Luke smirked, unable to hide his joy when he looked at the man who sat beside him on the messy sheets of his bed. Michael was rumpled with pizza sauce on his chin and his hair wild, and Luke _loved_ him, so much.

He thought of management, at the anxiety he’d felt the day before, and how it all ebbed away whenever he thought about doing what they were doing; finding a place to live together.

“Babe?”

“Yeah, hardwood floors,” Luke smiled, leaning over to kiss away the pizza sauce, and to stare at the flyer in Michael’s hand.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been so quiet on here lately! I've been working on new ideas to come, and wanted to share this with you! More is definitely coming!
> 
> xoxo


End file.
